


Jealousy is Terrible Thing

by Bailymaynard45



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Chilton, Jealous Hannibal, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Someone Help Will Graham, Will never calls Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bailymaynard45/pseuds/Bailymaynard45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will never calls Jack Crawford when Frederick Chilton shows up in bloody clothes and asks if he can use his shower. During his stay, Frederick realizes that Will Graham is more broken than what the empath wants people to see. Overcome with guilt and another emotion he refuses to acknowledge, Chilton makes it his goal to break through Will's walls and build the man back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy is Terrible Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This ship needs more love. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update i've been busy these last few days. Anyways i hope you enjoys this!!
> 
> Still no beta reader so all mistakes are mine.

 

"May I use your shower...please" is uttered in shocked disbelief. Will's dogs are excitedly licking the drying blood off of one Dr. Frederick Chilton's hands. With a nod, Will beckons the man inside his home and shows him where his shower is. Inside the small bathroom, Chilton strips himself of the bloody suit and turns the water up until it scalds his skin when he steps inside. He winces at the temperature but powers through it as he scrubs his skin raw. Even though he knows he is clean, he still can fill the phantom blood on his face and in his hair.

He had been framed. His job is gone and now the FBI is after him thinking he is the Chesapeake Ripper. Tears well up and fall from his eyes at the thought of all his hard work of securing the head job at the BSHCI and the thought that the next time that Jack Crawford seen him he would quite possibly be shot on sight. He leans heavily against the shower wall and runs his hands up his face to scrub away his tears that stain his face before reaching over to shut off the water. _I have to leave the country._

After getting dressed in in casual cloths, he makes his way down stairs and sees Will sitting in a chair in the dinning room. He places one of he bags on the table and fishes out a zip up then his plaid overcoat. He voices his worries from earlier of Jack Crawford and Will scoffs in his face. He says something along the lines of his phone being tracked and his bank account being frozen but Chilton is already spouting off that he had gotten rid of everything that the government could track him with.

"If you run it will make you look guilty," Will says and Frederick waves him off and slips on his overcoat.

"I have no where else to go. I had three dead men in my kitchen that Hannibal Lecter murdered then framed me. We have the same profile. If I do not run then the next time that any agent of the Bureau sees me I will be shot on sight," Chilton exclaims and rubs his face as his anxiety begins to run high again. What Will says next is enough for Chilton to pause in his tracks and look at the other man in confusion, What did you just say?" he whispers in shock.

Will rolls his eyes and slumps even further in his chair, "I said you can stay with me. Hannibal Lecter has killed enough people and is counting on you to be taken by Jack. He and the Bureau will never think that you would come to me." Will pauses and looks up over the rim to catch Frederick's eyes in rare eye contact, "I will catch Hannibal Frederick, I promised him a reckoning and he will receive it,"

Frederick takes in a deep breath and sits heavily in one of the dinning chairs. All is quiet in the house aside from the dogs walking around the house and sniffing curiously at Frederick. A loud sigh comes from said man and he looks up to latch his eyes as close to Will's own blue eyes as best he could, "Thank you, Mr. Graham," he says quietly and the other man shrugs and stands from his chair.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep then you can make me a list of food you need. There isn't much here anyways," Will says and Chilton is fast to grab his bags and follow Will back up the stairs to an unused bedroom across from the bathroom, "There are sheets and blankets in the closet," he watches Frederick place his bags on the bed before he sits heavily down on the mattress. An awkward silence strains the room and Will breaks it by turning on his heel and making his way back down stairs. Chilton needed time alone.

* * *

 

The next two days Frederick stays in his room unless he is in need of the bathroom or something to drink. He doesn't eat and Will doesn't make him. During the nights, Will can hear the other man toss and turn in his bed, whimper and on some occasion scream in the night. He doesn't go to wake him up and he doesn't fix him food even though he knows that Frederick hasn't eaten in days. He would come down and be himself in time, Will was sure of it.

On the third day, Chilton wakes with a pounding headache from crying himself to sleep. He is dressed in a ratty old T-shirt and sweat pants that he had found in the bottom of the closet in the room, uncaring he had put them on and laid there as he made himself think about what had happened in such a short amount of time. Today Frederick felt much more like himself and planned to at least get out of this room and get something to eat. He winced as he did so, the raised scar from Gideon and the lack of a certain organ still continued to give him horrible pain even after being stitched up. Carefully he stands and stumbles his way to his bag to gather some of his preferred cloths then make his way into the bathroom to shower.

After showering and his usual morning routine, aside from his beloved conditioner treatment, he was drawn downstairs by the sound of dogs barking. Cautiously he goes down the stairs to find Will standing in his kitchen shooing away his dogs from a plate of fried potatoes and sizzling bacon. Frederick clears his throat and Will looks up sharply and gives his a tight but polite smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Fixed enough potatoes for you since you can't really have meat," He says and Chilton fills a swell of gratitude for the man swim through his chest.

"Thank you Mr. Graham," he says and sits at the dinner table and scopes a good amount of potatoes onto his chipped dinner plate. He scrunches his face up at the sight of so much cooking grease and looks up at Will in distaste, "Not my preferred breakfast, but as you have said, you have yet to go shopping."

Will shrugs and sits down across from him at the table, his plate is full of bacon and the rest of the potatoes and he easily digs into the meal. After eating hospital food for so long he was excited to be able to eat something good and greasy and not from Hannibal's table. Will shudders at the thought of the physiatrist and the image of himself sitting with the other man enjoying Hannibal's delicious dishes of all sorts of exotic meals. Now that his head is clear, he is surprised with how he had not came to the conclusion of Hannibal being the Chesapeake Ripper before. Thinking back on it now, Will knew but refused to believe, not wanting the only person that really understood him to be a killer.

"Penny for your thoughts Mr. Graham?" Frederick asks. Wills forces his head clear of all Hannibal related topics and focuses his attention on the other physiatrist that had held him hostage at that dreaded hospital. His only enjoyment had come when he began to manipulate Chilton and now here he was harboring him in his hope for leverage to get back at Hannibal. /Victims stick together,/

"I thought we were on a first name bases Dr. Chilton," They both know Will is avoiding the topic but the other man had been trying to get into his head for a very long time. Will wasn't about to let him know just because he was staying here. Frederick scrunches his face up again at Will's clear diversion but lets it slide.

"Fine _Will_ ," he huffs out and leans his elbows on the table and lets his finger steeple, "What do you have in this house to do. I'd rather not go stir crazy here,"

Will narrows his eyes at the smaller man behind his glasses then shrugs, "You can take care of my dogs when I'm not here. Clean the house," he pauses and looks at Chilton's face. It has scrunched  up even tighter in obvious displeasure but he keeps his mouth shut and lets Will continue to talk, "Do chores that I forget to do,"

"I am not your maid Will," he spits and looks away from the other man. If he looked too long he would find himself try to get into the other's head and he didn't want that at the moment. All he wanted was to be safe from Hannibal Lecter, "You said you needed a list of what I need to eat here yes?" He said changing the subject.

Will nods and gets up to fetch a pen and piece of paper for the other man. They sit in silence as Frederick jots down what he needed until he was sure that he had gotten everything he needed on there. He folds the paper and hands it to Will, "I will take care of your dogs when you are gone," he murmurs quietly and looks up to gauge Will's reaction. He is stunned to see that the empath is _s_ _miling at him_  not a fake twist of lips but a real smile, just the idea of someone looking after his dogs while he was out made him happy.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you Frederick," he says and tucks the paper into his jacket pocket then grabs his keys off the dinner table, "I'll be back later the evening," Chilton watches him go and when the other man is out the door and his car has disappeared from the drive way does the panic in Frederick swell up. Being alone in Will Graham's house was not something that he wanted at the moment. Even though he didn't see Will in the house the days he had been holed up in the bedroom, he could still tell that the man had been there from the thudding footsteps and the door opening to let the dogs in and out through the days. With his heart in his throat, Frederick realized that it was going to be a very long day.


End file.
